everquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Druid
The druid is a priest class that can cast healing spells, teleport, snare (to slow down enemies movement rate), and moderately-powerful nuking and damage-over-time spells, as well as charming animals to use them as pets. The range of abilities allows druids to play multiple roles in a group or to solo effectively. Their heals are lesser than clerics and better than shamans, but they share some of the healing/cures spells with the shamans. The Druid hitpoint (HP) spells, the "skin" line, also includes a mana regen component, and they can cast "Flight of the Eagle", the fastest group run speed spell in the game. Druids may only wear "leather class" armors. Druids also have a number of transportation spells that allow speedy movement throughout much of the gaming world, just as wizards, but the two classes have different zones or places in the zones that they are able to teleport to. Their combined tracking and foraging skills make them excellent trade-skillers, in terms of finding various components necessary for baking, tailoring, brewing and the like. Druids can, just like shamans, resurrect (rez) other players after a fight, but with the same experienced regained as a paladin, or a lower level cleric, can rez all the time. During the fight, the shaman and druid will instead use the AA "Call of the Wild) which calls the other player back to their corpse, without any experience regained, but the corpse can be resurrected later. Five races can be Druids: Humans, Half Elves, Halflings, Wood Elves, and Drakkin. Halflings and Wood Elves are usually considered the "best" races for druids because of their starting wisdom scores, and Half Elves the worst. Druids are encouraged to put as many points into wisdom at creation as they can. Depending on their race, druids are required to worship specific deities: Karana for Humans and Halflings, Tunare for Wood Elves, and Veeshan for Drakkin. Half Elves may pick either Karana or Tunare. In-Game Description Druids are disciples of the wilds, following the teachings of the Norrathian gods of nature. Druids are primarily a magic-using class, with the ability to wear leather armor and weild blunt weapons and scimitars. Druidic magic takes many forms, allowing the druid to fill a wide variety of roles when in a group or adventuring alone. Druids possess excellent healing abilities, powerful mana and health regenerative spells, and valuable enhancements that improve the health and armor of their group. Offensively, druids are both powerful and versatile. They have access to fire and cold-based damage spells, a selection of disease and swarm spells that damage their enemies over time, and devastating banishment spells focused upon unnaturally summoned creatures. Druids also gain some of the best travel spells, including the ability to speed up their group's movement and teleport their group to distant regions. Druids are a well-round class, prospering in both solo and grouped situations. An experienced druid is able to adventure alone, but is equally home in a group. The druid is an excellent class for players who enjoy a variety of play styles and options. Gameplay Strategy Being both an effective healer and moderately capable at both DPS and crowd control, Druids can function effectively in a variety of possible playstyles. The class is generally a "safe" pick for players who are interested in playing a healer but have not yet determined what kinds of content they want their play to include or how many other players they will be adventuring with on a regular basis. For solo play, the druid can either take along a tank mercenary (in which case the druid serves as a healer and an off-DPS character) or a wizard mercenary (in which case the druid kites mobs while the wizard helps blow them up). The druid will not solo through most content as fast as a heavy damage caster like a wizard or necromancer, but its ability to track will make it easier for the druid to hunt down specific targets for quests, making it a nice pick for players interested in following a quest-heavy leveling progression like the Hero's Journey. In a constructed playgroup where players intend to form parties with each other regularly and level up a set of characters together, the druid shines for a number of reasons. The class provides both track and porting utilities and can focus on adding either damage or healing depending on what a situation calls for, making it the ultimate small-group questing buddy. The druid's potent healing and attack rating debuffing also makes it a fine pick for the role of main healer when facing difficult quests and instanced missions at the highest levels of play. As far as party class composition goes, the druid pairs frighteningly well with an enchanter, with the two classes' skillsets covering all conceivable angles of crowd control, buffing, and debuffing. Their combination of ADPS buffs and debuffs is especially helpful to parties whose dedicated DPS classes will consist mostly of casters and hybrids. (Pure melee melee fighters like the monk, berserker, or rogue will not fare terribly either with the availability of enchanter haste and druid armor debuffs and melee damage buffs, but they will not achieve their optimal potential quite as well as they would in the company of, say, a bard and shaman pair). Druids seeking to focus on kiting and/or DPS should generally choose Conjuration (if focusing on DoTs) or Evocation (if focusing on direct damage) for their primary spell school specialization, while druids seeking to focus on healing will find Alteration to be the better choice. 'Combat Skills' 'Magic Skills' 'Tradeskills' 'Language Skills' 'Other Skills' See Also Druid Spells, Disciplines, and Abilities List Category:Class Category:Character Creation Category:Stub